Escape
by AwakenDreams
Summary: What happens when Lady Luck is out to get you? Or maybe its fate? It has been one month of learning water bending Aang has now master it and Katara has also greatly improved. On the way to the earth kingdom katara is separated from the group only to be sa


An: This is a song fic to the song by Relient K Be My Escape. I don't own avatar this was just the PREFECT song for Zuko. If you want me to get deep in why leave an review and I will go step by step of why this is 100 Zuko Song. Flame it as well it gives me more of a review count. Thanks over and out.

This is a song fic but because of its length is going to be cut into 2 parts okey? good I don't own the Song or Avatar. Please review and express your love!

**Escape **  
(Part one)

**I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away**

_Everything started that fateful day, that horrible and fateful day. I can't believe that it got so out of hand and now I am here alone with him. Why did it turn out this way? Why am I alone with this monster? My breath is heavy and I can feel the heat radiate off him even from this distance. _

Molten lava meets icy seas.

I could feel the water under me start to become restless and aggravated as if it waited for my command. As I knew the fire that boiled inside that young prince waited for his call. Thus started the glaring match waiting, watching, and guessing who would make the first move. My trembling fingers stiffen with a new resolve and slowly command the water at their will. I can see the same with him, our minds are set and the fight predestined.

_Now! My mind screams at me and then clears as a whip of water shoots out dangerously towards the fearsome prince. _

_(Normal POV)_

Katara gave her brother a dirty look and slowly stood. "I am going to the water for a bath." Wary blue eyes glanced between the two boys.

"HEY! What's with that look!" Sokka yelled out in defense. What did his sister actually think he would peek? He looked shocked and disgusted at her. One that's disgusting and two she has no body! Not even worth the face slap anyways.

Aang just glanced back and forth, not quite getting the wary look from the water bender. However it was funny to watch Sokka get all freaked out.

"hmp Well I will be back soon unless you hear me scream you better not be any where near me." Again she gave the two boys another warning look before she stormed off for the beach.

Slowly as she approached the beached area the young woman started to unbutton the water nation jacket. The sun had long sense set, but the water should still be warm thanks to the sun rays.

Of course this was the best time to be in the water Katara thought to herself. It had something to do with the stars above and the water below again her mind reasoned. A warm smile hit her lips once she came onto the large body of salt water she dropped the jacket to the sandy earth.

Carefully she took off her shoes and degraded them with her jacket. Her sun kissed skin held a slight glow in the moon's watchful beams of light. Tentatively she moved and touched the ocean's water as if to test it. With a nod of satisfaction Katara glanced around one more time.

You could never be too careful when you're a woman out in the world, alone at night, and also be getting ready to take a bath where there were no walls to shield your body. Yes, it does help to be careful while you are to take a bath once again her mind thought to it's self.

Luck however was a bitch, no not lady luck who was the bitch it was chance and luck who doubled teamed her this time. As she moved to rid herself of the earthly undergarments and deep blue pants a rustle and chunk of twigs and leaves floated to her ears. At first she thought it was just Sokka or even Aang, but then Katara realized she told them not to come. Aang wasn't a peeping tom well.. no there was no way and Sokka was her brother!

Much to her surprise and horror Katara watched the maker of the disturbance leave the shadowy embrace of the forest. Right off the bat she noticed the Fire Nation armor then slowly eyes traveled upward to the neck then the face. The scar was what gave the young man away and those fiery golden eyes.

As if to hide Katara moved deeper into the water clothes or no clothes. The waves allowed her entrance within its protective waters. Just when the height of the water reached her waist their eyes met for the first time. Each knew that there would be no reinforcements for one another and that the only way out for both of them was to fight. Without a second thought the two teenagers shifted to a battle stance.

The stare off lasted for ages and both their minds raced with possibilities and reasons as to why the other was there. Clearly the prince was here because they followed them yet once again. He and maybe some of his men were hunting for food or even the avatar himself. As for Katara herself she was here with the avatar like the information claimed and clearly wanted to bath. The clothes left on the beach along with her shoes were the clear evidence of that.

Then finally Katara was the first to regain some sort of resolve, this was a fight she could not escape. Luckily she and Aang have trained non-stop with water bending and each more then excelled now. They were headed to the earth kingdom to find a willing earth bender to teach young Aang earth bending. They could not be captured now and would not be if she had anything to say about it.

Suddenly, a water whip lunged out from the cool dark waters at Prince Zuko. Of course just as Katara found her own resolve so did Zuko, who admitted as powerful a blast to evaporate the bender's whip. Both stood still as the waves lapped in and out in its constant motion.

Come on Katara think… With a steady mind Katara watched the prince's movements he dared not enter the water as she dared not approach the land. Each had their own claim to the naturally divided earth. So to get the upper hand words now became a must. They each thumbed their hands on their chest for a show of power; Katara was weaker on land and clearly had more power in the water. While Fire could easily evaporate any water attacks he couldn't dry up a whole ocean could he? Even if Zuko was strong this time her supply was unlimited and in a great abundance.

The answer, my friends, is no sane fire bender would; naturally, of course, the two benders and elements cancel out each other, which would make for an interesting fight. Now it's a war of words rather than power.

"Let me pass Zuko." She would not give him the title of prince, which would prove that Zuko held some sort of power over her. Katara needed to show that she had the upper hand even if it was false. Blue eyes glazed coldly at the fiery golden eyed prince.

"No. You are going to take me to the Avatar"

"Why are you so obsessed with Aang! Don't you understand!" The waver shifted in its normal pattern for a moment. Yes just like a Fire Bender who wields fire with their emotions water was no different. Every flare of emotions would affect the water in a way Water benders could be the more lethal then earth benders.

Katara shifted her feet in the earthy undertone of the ocean's water. The water moved with her and stilled when the bender did. "Zuko listen I am sick of fighting aren't you? This whole world is fighting… People innocent people are dying on both sides! Don't you think it should end… Don't you think the fire nation is wrong in what they are doing!" As if to unintentionally make the point the waves crashed heaving and eat some of dry sand.

"Tell me Zuko… what's wrong in living in peace and friends to those who are different then you? Must we all share the same fate under the so called Fire lord? Will what happened to the Air Benders happen to the water? Or earth? Is it worth it?" Calmly her shoulders slumped and glazed at the boy who looked no older then Sokka even. A part of her wished that Aang and Sokka would come charging in to save her but at the same time a part of Katara wanted to prove herself.

Again their eyes match and again said more then words could ever express. There was a slight hesitation and pause as the stare grew with intensively. Slowly and surely Zuko lost his resolve and foolishly left himself open.

Of course in Zuko's mind the Avatar was his way home, to his people, his throne, and hopefully to regain what he lost to his father. Yes Aang the Avatar was his only hope, last shot, once in a life time chance, and the only way to redeem himself in his father's eyes. Then again could this foolish Water Bender be right, was it worth it? Was all his pain for himself, for his crew, and even for his uncle worth it? Another thought as well could this all be some sort of sick game his father thought up for his only son?

'If your father wanted you back he would allow you back avatar or no avatar.'

Just as the inner battle ragged on within the prince he failed to notice a rather large wave approach him and when it hit the missing water bender.

**And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**

Zuko couldn't hold his disgust when he approached camp empty handed. Of course he needed to get away from his tea drinking so called wise uncle so a walk was in order. A nice calming walk and maybe he could find some sort of wild fruit to eat. As the walked drew him further into the wooded area he also noticed some of the brush was disturbed.

Someone clearly who had no idea to cover their tracks made a path of broken branches and twigs in its wake. Curiosity got the better of him after all the Avatar was in the mists of learning water and they had a water bender. So he followed the path until he reached the ocean's sand.

There in the water two very different worlds clashed with only a simple glance of the eyes. Values, hopes, dreams, and maybe something else transpired in that first heated glare. Then as if each other could read minds they stance and readied for a battle.

Damn that girl his mind hissed when one of his crewmen gave Zuko a strange look. He was soaked to the bone and when he walked his shoes made an odd squeaking noise. Step squeakkkkk, step squoeakkkksh, step squeeeeeeekkkk sourp. Damn these shoes as well the prince thought with some venom.

"Prince Zuko!" The rather plump uncle of his slowly made his way over and inspected the boy. "Did your temper finally get so heated up you couldn't resist a dive in the water?" Iroh couldn't help the jab at his nephew but it faded when that scowl told him something else was amidst with this drenched prince.

"Get the men ready Uncle at sun rise we are hunting for the Avatar he is here" Zuko snorted out the reply before stalked to his cabin. In his mind he thought of ways to pay back that water bender for this humiliation a small smirk appeared on his lips.

_(First Person POV)_

_Why can't I get her out of my head, that silly little girl? I have a few more hours before sun up and here I am thinking about her. Why? _

In my hands was that necklace that meant so much to her. I finger the center stone softly she had said it was her mothers. I thought this would have given me a tactical advantage however her bond to that whelp of a boy turned my generous offer aside. Hell I even said I would kill her brother if she just told me where that pesky brat was.

'_.. Is it all worth it' those simple words reply in my head over and over was she some sort of mind reader? I faltered in front of the enemy and I lost when clearly who was stronger. Then again was all this worth it? Was this living hell worth it?_

**  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape**.

Once the feared prince left back into the forest a small figured washed back up to the shore. Luckily thanks to Zuko's own inner battle Katara was able to summon a large enough wave to knock him back and was able to hide herself. While the wave hit the shore line Katara dived under the dark water then slowly allowed her eyes and nose stick up on the surface.

The soaked prince had left and Katara was sure with the thought that she was long gone already. After a few moments just to be on the save side Katara waited, and once it was clear the water bender swam to shore.

As she gathered her clothing the young woman kept an ear open for any noises that could be Zuko's men. After nothing but the deafening silence of the forest itself the water bender made her way back to camp. Shoes in hand and now dampened coat in arms Katara walked back to camp careful of sharp underbrush below her feet.

Sokka looked up from the camp fire to his drenched sister who looked a little worn out. "Hey Katara that isn't how you are suppose to bath you know clothed and all"

Before He knew it a shoe was chucked aimed at Katara's loving brother's head. Sokka shielded himself only to return the glare. "hey! What was that for?"

"Prince Zuko is here that's what it was for!" Katara dumped the other shoe and jacket. "I was just about to get…. what was with that look Sokka."

"He didn't see anything did he!"

"OF COUSRE NOT!" Katara let out another sigh before sitting down near the fire. Aang gave her a thoughtful look before he himself moved closer. "I was just about to take off my clothing when I heard something I thought it was you or Aang first… but it was him. I moved deeper in the water I hit him with a large wave and ducked under the water. Waited for him to leave then headed back to camp, either way we have to leave. I figure he has or will do send out some of his lackies."

The three of them exchanged glances then agreed they would leave at sun up and keep course to their original location.

By the time Zuko and his troops stumbled onto the abandoned camp site the trio were long gone. The prince paced back and forth around the camp site his mind ablaze with thoughts. Finally he barked an order to return to the ship they would of course be back out on the water and he would track them down yet again. After all it is an endless game they seemed to play.

It has been four days, five hours, and 28 minute since that fateful meeting at the beach. Of course neither of them slept well for the past four days but neither of them spoke of it. They went back to the old game of cat and mouse until Lady Luck deiced to PMS on the duo.

Appa was flying about 20 feet above the water today, Aang sat in the driver's seat while Katara watched the water and Sokka of course complained about hunger pains.

"When are we going to get tthhheerree" He let his voice drag out into a pitiful whine.

"Sokka we will when we will you eat the last of the food this morning." Katara retorted back to her brother.

"hey I shared!"

Momo suddenly gave the boy a dirty look from his own spot on Katara's head.

"okey…so.. I finished it off." The eldest of the group admitted lamely.

"Don't worry Sokka we should be at the earth Kingdom by the end of today!" Aang let out happily. "I am sure we could find something to eat that's eatable or me and Katara can go fishing!"

"That's right Aang." Katara smiled at the boy's idea.

"uh…I hate to break up this happy moment you know you two getting all mushy is fine…but we got a problem." Sokka's eyes were glued onto the row of ships ahead of them.

"That's not good…" Aang whispered out and looked back at the group.

Slowly Katara moved to stand and then balance on the flying bison's back. "What should we do Aang…"

"We have to get through… but they have a blockade up." The young avatar had a thought full look on his face.

"Ya… Last time we tried we barely made it. I thought I was going to die" Again Sokka blurted out holding his heart at that awful memory.

"yes but Aang has mastered water bending, If we could send a big enough wave… we might turn over a boat." however that would put lives at risk Katara glanced at Aang who pulled Appa back some. But, it was all to late the ships an assault of fire nation cannon balls came from the ships below.

Zhou ever since that risky escape and only one goal in mind now, capturing the Avatar personally no matter what. He was nearly as obsessed as Zuko if not more. Thus their travels have taken on yet another new dangerous aspect not only did they have to evade capture from the Prince but this Zhou fellow as well.

Aang called out to Appa and skillfully dodged the giant stinking balls of fire while Katara shifted some. Katara positioned herself near the edge of the back seat that rested on Appa's back. "Aang we have to run it I will watch out for any spare stinkers" She called out to the driver.

"Right! be careful!" He called back to her and turned back to his own problem at hand.

Sokka latched onto poor Momo and huddled himself as the two benders went to work. Skillfully he watched his sister block and push away the cannon balls that were launched at them. He could also see the strain on her face as they numbers increased that and she wouldn't last much longer. That was the last thing he could remember clearly because not long after one of those cannon balls urged through the water wall and right into Appa's side.

The flying bison was knocked back in pain and the water bender fell 20 feet down into the clear blue water below. There was screams on both sides but none would reach her ears for the water engulfed her. As if in shock she allowed the water to drag her body down deeper into the deeps. That is until suddenly the burning in the lungs took over all logical thought.

Quickly she swam to the surface to find the current itself drifted her away from the blockade and that Aang, Her brother, and Appa were no where to been in the air or water. For a moment she wondered if the water itself swallowed her up and took her away from the danger. That would be an impossible thought because not too far ahead of her was the one thing she never wanted to see again.

Zuko's ship there just on his marry little way to capture the Avatar of course. Blue eyes darted around for any sign of land, of course none this was just not her day at all. More so as the ship drew closer Zuko waited for her on the top deck that last time she was lucky now he had a full ship of fire benders and Katara was very much stuck in the water. No Aang or her brother around to scoop her up before the prince and Katara didn't think she had enough strength left swim and find land.

Ya Zuko defiantly grade A Prince charming type to save the damsel in distress. Ya right.

**I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there**

Of course Katara would never go down without a good fight or an attempt at it. The attempt of course failed and her hands were roughly bound behind her back. She was pushed forward and that's when their eyes met again. The Uncle she assumed was behind Zuko some and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Katara refused to look at the prince however she kept her head held up high. Even when he forcefully took her chin she refused to give him in inch. She wouldn't fear him even if she was deathly afraid. Again Fire and Water clashed in their eyes before the pale hand released the tanned chin.

"Take her down to the holding cell" The banished Prince barked the order as his eyes returned to the sky. Surely He would met the avatar soon now that he Zuko had his precious woman. Yes finally he could go home back to everything that was ripped away from him.

The water bender winces as her body crashed into the hard oak floor of the holding cell. There was no windows and other then her the water from the soaked clothes no water in her reach. Again a newly made plan vanished there would be no way to get her hands untied to bend the water.

She shifted some in the cell and the far end of the wall to rest her back. The girl didn't need to be told what Zuko had planned for her. Bait. It was that simple they both knew Aang and Sokka would come charging in to save her. Again it would be her fault she again would drag them into some sort of trouble. This time it would be foolish to think they could get away.

A uneventful day pasted, Katara was given food and sadly no water but some other sort of tea she assumed. Clearly they didn't trust her even with the bender's hands tied behind her back.

How am I going to eat this? Her mind thought as she stared down at the given food. It was some plain bread, some sort of meat cooked, and another thing she didn't recognized. Again she tugged at the rope that bound her only to fail.

"Hey! How am I supposed to eat this?" The girl screamed out to no one or so she thought.

"That is a good question" For the first time since her forced stay here they met again.

Katara tried to muster up the best glare she could however her stomach did the talking for her. She didn't miss the small smirk of satisfaction on the prince's face. Was he actually happening to be teasing her like this! Katara chewed on her lip and looked up at him. "If you could be so kind as to untie my hands so I can eat."

"I think not." He retorted and looked at his finger nails checked from some short of dirt.

"I can't eat with out my hands."

"I am sure you could find away after all you and your little avatar have evaded me for all the time." As there! He found some dirt or acted like he did. Thus he began to pick it out from under his finger nails.

"…" She didn't move for a while, he was here to gloat right in front of her then laugh at her own bad luck. Finally her stomach won out over her own ego slowly she glanced away and lowered her head. Slowly her mouth moved to make words that didn't quite drift to Zuko's ears.

"What was that you water tribe peasant?" For a change his voice turned to sing song as he watch the girl clench her teeth in frustration.

"I said Please Prince Zuko untie me….so I can eat." Each word was forced and spoken slowly. Any hope she had for him was lost to the fire of her own ego.

"Come here." He waved his now finger nail dirt free hand towards the bars. Carefully Katara stood careful not to wobble and trip and made the way to the bars of the cell. She noticed that Zuko motioned for her to turn around and she did so. She felt the bit of his fire as he burned the ropes and they fell to the floor now ash.

Apart of her brain thought that it was a warning, if she tried anything she would be the rope next. Katara moved back to the tray of food and eyed it uneasily. One thought she failed to think of, was it poisoned? An untrusting eye moved to glance at Zuko, no he needed her alive.

As she took a bite Katara noticed that Zuko never moved from his spot. He is going to watch me eat isn't he? I really don't like that look he is giving me. Katara's mind thought with some unease. The girl gulped down the bit of bread she took. Time to have some small talk with your prince charming Katara maybe break this dark atmosphere.

"So…. nice weather we are having aren't we?"

_**(End of Part one)**_


End file.
